


Campeones

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Atlético Madrid, Celebrations, Drabble, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Hand Jobs, Kissing, La Liga, M/M, Multi, Partying, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sandwiched between Ney and Luis, and they're all screaming and laughing and singing, voices hoarse and out of tune, jumping up and down in joy. Still in disbelief, still celebrating, still riding high from defeating Atletico and winning the league. He and Neymar lost their jerseys sometime during the celebration and Leo's wondering when, because everything's become a blur.</p><p>Neymar's giggling in Leo's face, hands clamped around Leo's neck, while Luis is plastered to Leo's back with his arms wrapped around both of them. And Leo can't stop smiling, can't stop grinning, his heart racing as he buries his face in Neymar's throat and tries to breathe, tries to remember this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Now translated into Chinese by Aaaa on <a href="http://www.spinates.com/post/878">Spinates.com.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Campeones

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get back to my other stories... But Barcelona won today! I was inspired!

He's sandwiched between Ney and Luis, and they're all screaming and laughing and singing, voices hoarse and out of tune, jumping up and down in joy. Still in disbelief, still celebrating, still riding high from defeating Atletico and winning the league. He and Neymar lost their jerseys sometime during the celebration and Leo's wondering when, because everything's become a blur.

Neymar's giggling in Leo's face, hands clamped around Leo's neck, while Luis is plastered to Leo's back with his arms wrapped around both of them. And Leo can't stop smiling, can't stop grinning, his heart racing as he buries his face in Neymar's throat and tries to breathe, tries to remember this moment.

But then there are fingers in his hair, and Neymar is pulling his head up. And Leo doesn't have time to think before Neymar is kissing him, lips moving furiously over his, tongue dipping between his lips as they both moan. It's both new and familiar at the same time, something that's been building for months now, and it doesn't even occur to Leo to pull away.

Leo wants more, wants to grind, wants to fuck. He gives as good as he's getting, surging up into the kiss with all his might. Luis laughs behind them, body still glued to Leo's back. He pulls Leo and Neymar apart, ignoring the disappointed sigh Leo lets out. 

But Leo's not unhappy for long, as he watches Luis reach over his shoulder and kiss Neymar. Leo's hand slides over Neymar's chest, watching as the two of them duel--kissing with all teeth and tongues and gasps of excitement. Leo's mouth waters, wanting to be part of it, wanting to touch and taste.

Luis bites Neymar's bottom lip before releasing it, flicking his tongue out to soothe the ache before tipping his head away and turning to Leo. Leo parts his lips, begging for a kiss, closing his eyes as Luis' mouth descends. This kiss is rougher, different than Ney's, but no less enjoyable, the lips moving against his hot and wet and glorious. 

Luis' hands are squeezing Leo's hips as Neymar's lips travel down Leo's neck. And Leo can only concentrate on breathing as their bodies surround his, bare skin burning against his, while they hold him tightly between them. Leo moans again, when Luis slowly snakes a hand down into Leo's shorts, wrapping long fingers around his cock.

Neymar chuckles, reaching quickly to pull down Leo's shorts completely, followed by his own. Then he bats Luis' hand away. Luis releases Leo's cock willingly, his fingers going back to Leo's hips. Neymar spits in his hand and begins pumping both his and Leo's cock as the same time.

Leo breaks his kiss with Luis finally, chest heaving, skin flushed, lips red and swollen as he leans back against the body holding him. He can feel Luis is hard behind him, cock pressing against his ass through Luis' rough jeans. He wants that cock in him, wants Luis to fuck him so hard he'll be feeling it for days.

But there's no time, not tonight. And so Leo can only reach a hand behind him to clasp Luis' neck as the other man rubs against his ass with increasing pressure. Neymar is still pressed against Leo's front, jerking himself and Leo off lazily, precome beginning to slick his hand. 

Leo leans forward to bite him on the neck. "Get on with it," he growls out, tongue tracing Neymar's tattoo when Neymar inhales sharply. Leo's lips suck teasingly, trying to leave his own mark. 

"Puta," Neymar spits out, his tone tinged with fondness as opposed to annoyance. He speeds his hand up, squeezing as he moves his wrist faster and faster. Leo bites him again, smiling against Neymar's neck as he slides his other hand down to Neymar's ass to urge him on.

"Look who's talking," Luis growls out, reaching to kiss Neymar over Leo's head. Luis' hips continue to move, continue to grind against Leo, even as he fights for dominance in his kiss with Neymar.

Leo thinks it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen. He can only cling to both of them and watch as they try to devour each other, teeth flashing, tongues twisting, lips nipping. All three of them are breathing heavily, with Neymar and Luis breaking their kiss to pant into each other's mouths.

Luis comes first, his hands bruising Leo's hips as he thrusts hard against Leo's ass and then shudders. Eventually his grip loosens, smoothing Leo's skin in apology as he recovers his breath. He slides his hands to Leo's chest, thumbing Leo's nipples while kissing the back of Leo's neck.

Leo whines, making a pitiful sound in his throat as Luis begins pinching his nipples carefully. Neymar laughs, leaning in to kiss the side of Leo's neck, pumping Leo's cock faster. Leo lasts only a few more seconds before he's coming too, spilling all over Neymar's hand in between their bellies. His eyes squeeze shut and he bites his lip, trying to hold back his screams of pleasure. 

At the sight, Neymar curses and comes himself, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he paints stripes of come all over Leo's stomach. He jerks his cock until there's nothing left, his fingers moving to trace through the mess on Leo's skin.

Neymar nudges at Leo until the smaller man tips his head up, and they kiss again, this time slowly. Like before, Luis interrupts them, reaching to kiss Neymar first and then Leo afterwards, both gently.

Luis turns Leo so all three of them are in a huddle, facing each other. Neymar's arms come up to sling around their shoulders and Luis laughs as Leo cuddles up against him. "If this is how we celebrate after winning the league, I *really* can't wait until we win the treble."

Leo's eyes darken and a tremble runs through his body. He licks his lips. 

Because he can't wait for that either.


End file.
